The Wedding Photo
by madier1095
Summary: Poof found a picture of his parents while floating through the castle, and it may lead to an interesting story that he's never heard before.


It was a calm Sunday afternoon, as a young fairy flew up and down the halls of his home. The small fairy was only thirty-one, and had deep lavender hair that was slightly curled. His gleaming and curious eyes were the same color, and in his hand he held a small wand. The tiny fairy couldn't help but smile as he floated down the hallways. Along every wall were several pictures that had been collected throughout the years. In almost all the photos, there were the same two fairies. The male fairy had green hair, and a goofy smile. His eyes were light and joyous, and never looked different, even though he aged throughout the pictures. The other fairy was female, and she had beautiful pink hair that curled and framed her face. She was obviously the more serious of the two, but her eyes still held fun and love within them.

The young boy fairy continued to look at each picture, wondering what the story behind each one was. Suddenly, he stopped once he saw a photo that seemed to be of a wedding. It apparently was the wedding of the two pink and green fairies. The green fairy had his arms wrapped around his new wife, as she kissed his cheek. The boy smiled at the happy sight.

"Poof, sweetie, what are you doing?" The young fairy quickly turned his head and saw the same pink haired fairy from all the pictures, floating just a few feet away from him.

"I'm looking at all the pictures, Mama. There are so many!" Poof said. The older fairy flew closer to him to see what her son was looking at. She smiled at the picture as memories flooded her mind. "Mama?"

"What baby?" His mother asked, as the memories faded away.

"Can you tell me about the day you and Daddy got married? I've never heard that story before," he explained. His mother smiled.

"Sure Poof! Let's see...your father and I were both only sixty-five when we got married and we had only invited our friends. None of our family was there…"

* * *

_**May 22, 7892 B.C.**_

_It was a happy morning in Fairy World as a young Wanda Fairywinkle stood before the mirror, gazing at the white dress that covered her body. The sixty-five year old girl could feel her knees shake from under her as the big moment grew closer and closer. Despite her anxiety, she continued to fluff up her hair. Married, she thought…She was getting married! The idea of finally marrying the man of her dreams made her smile. How could she have been so lucky to have coined such a wonderful guy? Her heart practically leapt from her chest at the thought of her fiancé. She was so nervous and excited, that she just wished the ceremony was over._

* * *

_Across the hall, in a separate room, Cosmo Cosma was thinking the same thing. The green-haired fairy was nervously fidgeting with his green bow tie. He couldn't figure out how to get the darn thing tied, and had his hands wound up in a knot with the ribbon. The frustrated fairy let out a groan when he couldn't get his fingers free. The dim fairy glanced into the mirror, and noticed his magic wand sitting on the table behind him. He turned around and smiled. After remembering that he couldn't use his hands, Cosmo bent over the table and tried to grab the wand with his teeth. He got it on the third try and gave it a quick swish. Suddenly, his hands were free and his tie was a perfect bow. "Why didn't I do that to begin with?" Cosmo asked himself. He shook his head in spite of himself, and then placed his wand inside his coat. There was a knock at the door, and Cosmo's closest friend and best man Phillip poofed into the room._

_"Cosmo, dude, are you ready? You have to go to the altar and wait there for Wanda, remember?" he told his friend. Cosmo grabbed a white top hat that had been sitting on the coat rack and tilted it at an angle upon his head. The green fairy faced his friend with a crooked grin on his face._

_"What do you think Phil? Don't I look like a million bucks?" Cosmo joked as he put his hands in his white suit pant pockets. Phillip snorted._

_"Not even a nickle less," he said to humor his friend, "Anyways; do you remember what to do?"_

_"Yeah, I stand up there and answer what the guy asks. Easy as pie," The groom said with a laugh._

_"And what's the answer to the questions?" Phil asked. Cosmo's smile dropped, and his eyes widened slightly._

_"Um…I don't know!"_

_"I do!" Phillip exclaimed with frustration._

_"Great! What's the answer?" Cosmo asked, glad that his friend knew what the answer was. Phillip face palmed, and pulled out a pen from his pocket._

_"Give me your arm," He instructed. Cosmo gave him his left arm, and Phillip wrote the words "I Do!"_

_"Oh," Cosmo said, sheepishly._

* * *

_"Wanda, five minutes until you walk, well float. Do you need help with anything?" Wanda's friend, and maid of honor, Molly asked as she appeared in the bridal room. "Oh Wanda, you look beautiful!"_

_"You think so?" The bride asked, with a blush on her face._

_"Oh absolutely, dear! Cosmo's not going to believe his eyes," Molly giggled. Wanda giggled as well._

_"Thanks. Do you have my bouquet?" Wanda wondered._

_"Yes, right here," Molly said, as she handed it to Wanda. It was full of yellow daisies. "Oh, let's put on your veil!" The fairy flew to the other side of the room, and grabbed the veil. Then, she stood next to her friend, and placed the veil snuggly within Wanda's pink hair. "There…now you are ready." Wanda let out a breath._

_"Let's go," So told Molly, who gave her a quick hug, and then grabbed the train of Wanda's dress. The two poofed out of the room, and into the front hall of the church. The main doors were shut, and inside you could hear whispers._

_"Okay, you're all set. I'll see you inside," Molly said with a wink, before poofing into the chapel. Phillip appeared next to Wanda and smiled._

_"I'll be the one to hand you over, since that's usually the father's job," Phillip explained._

_"Thanks Phil," Wanda said, as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She felt a pang of guilt and sadness filled her as she remembered that none of her family would be there. No one from her family or Cosmo's approved of them marrying one another, so they planned on not telling anyone. This meant that none of their family was at the wedding, but Wanda argued that this day wasn't about them being here even though she would have loved to have her family cheering her on._

_"Hey, save the kissing for Cosmo," he joked. Just then, the wedding march started, and the doors began to open. Wanda and Phillip floated steadily down the aisle, and Wanda could feel the stares of her friends. Wanda quickly focused her attention back on floating, and looked ahead for Cosmo. Just then, her eyes met with his. He was staring at her with that same dazed and loving grin on his face. She smiled warmly at him while butterflies fluttered inside her. "He looks a bit star-struck, doesn't he?" Phil whispered. Wanda elbowed him in the ribs a bit._

_"Just wait for your wedding day, pal," she teased back in a whisper. Then they stopped moving, and Wanda realized they were in front of Cosmo and the Fairy Minister. Then, the music stopped, and everyone sat down._

_"Who gives this woman to this Fairy in marriage?" The Minister asked._

_"I do, as a friend of both the Bride and Groom," Phillip said. Then, he pulled Wanda's hand gently to Cosmo, who took it in his own. Phil smiled at them both, and then sat down next to Molly._

_"Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle," The Minister began, "today you are surrounded by friends and fairies, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life." Cosmo could barely comprehend what the man was saying, but he thought that it didn't really matter. As long as Wanda was there to guide him through, he would be okay._

_"Before we begin, is there anyone here who finds a reason these two should not be wed?" The Minister asked._

_"_¡Sí, me opongo!_ I mean…Yes, I object!" Wandissimo Magnifico yelled as he entered the chapel. Cosmo frowned, and began to grit his teeth. Wanda rolled her eyes, not surprised that he was there._

* * *

"So Wandissimo showed up at your wedding?" Poof asked with an angry tone of voice. Wanda rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Yes, he was there in a last attempt to win me over…which never was his last, but you know what I mean," Wanda told her son.

"I don't like him," Poof said with a frown. Wanda smiled.

"Like father like son."

"So what happened, Mama?" Poof asked, wanting to get back to the story.

* * *

_"What is your reason for objecting to this marriage, son?" The Minister asked. All eyes stared at Wandissimo with shock and anger._

_"Because, _Ministro_, I am in love with Wanda and I do not think he deserves her," Wandissimo explained, calmly._

_"Be that as it may, Wanda has already confessed her love for Cosmo and is ready to pledge herself to him. Unless you can convince her to leave, you must go," The Minister explained. Wandissimo nodded._

_"Wanda, _mi amor_, my heart beats for you and only you. I am strong, smart, and _muy guapo_. I can provide you with things Senor Cosmo never will be able to, and you will forever have my heart and soul. I'm dedicated to you and only you, _mi amor_. There's nothing on Fairy World or Earth that I wouldn't do for you," The Spanish fairy confessed before kissing her hand. Cosmo's knuckles could be heard cracking. Wanda, grabbed her fiancé's fist, and opened it up so that she could intertwine their fingers._

_"Wandissimo, what you and I had is over. I love Cosmo, and we're getting married now. So would you please be kind enough to leave?" Wanda said, without ever looking away from Cosmo. All of their friends in the pews began to cheer and applause. Wandissimo stood there, shocked, for a minute, but then flew away and out the chapel doors. Once he left, all eyes were on The Minister._

_"Now then, let's get to those vows! Cosmo Cosma, do you take Wanda Fairywinkle, to be your wife and partner in life; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, through rich or poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" Cosmo began to get nervous. What was he supposed to say again? Then he remembered Phillip writing on his arm. The nervous fairy turned around slightly, and pulled up his sleeve. This earned a few chuckles from some friends. He saw the writing and said,_

_"I do!" There were some cheers, and Wanda smiled at him. Cosmo let out a sigh of relief. The Minister nodded._

_"Wanda Fairywinkle, do you take Cosmo Cosma, to be your husband and partner in life; equal in love, a mirror for you true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, through rich or poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" Wanda looked at The Minister, then to Cosmo._

_"I do," she affirmed, proudly. Again, several friends clapped and cheered._

_"Do you each have your rings?" The Minister asked Cosmo and Wanda._

_"I do," They both said. The Minister chuckled._

_"We're past that part now. Okay, Cosmo, repeat after me…With this ring, I thee wed for now and for all time."_

_"Um…With this r-ring, I three-thee, wed for n-now and for all t-time," Cosmo stuttered, as he slipped the band on Wanda's slim finger. She couldn't help but tear up a bit._

_"I love you," she mouthed to him._

_"Now you Wanda, repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed for now and for all time."_

_"With this ring," she began as she placed the ring on Cosmo's finger, "I thee wed for now and for all time." Cosmo looked at his hand, and then back at Wanda with a huge smile, and mouthed, "I love you, too."_

_"By the power vested in me by the Fairy Council, I now pronounce you fairy and wife. Cosmo," The Minister began which forced Cosmo to look at him, "You may kiss your bride." He looked back a Wanda with a large grin. Before he had a chance to lean in, she quickly pulled him to her, and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. There was a loud roar of applause as the two embraced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cosmo Cosma!"_

* * *

_Later that afternoon, a reception was held to celebrate the marriage of Cosmo and Wanda. They were under a large tent that had a portable dance floor and several tables and chairs. And along the side, was a long table filled with foods and at the end was a cake. Cosmo and Wanda were at the middle of the dance floor, slowly moving back and forth to the songs being played. Wanda had placed her head on Cosmo's chest, while he placed his left hand on the small of her back, and held her left in his right. Neither one of them had been able to stop smiling._

_"Oh Cosmo," Wanda sighed, "I can't believe we're finally married." Cosmo kissed her cheek._

_"I know. I've wanted to marry you for a long time, Wanda."_

_"Me too…I've dreamt so long of being able to call you my husband, that now it doesn't seem real."_

_"You better believe it babe," Cosmo joked, "you're stuck with me."_

_"Cosmo, I've been stuck with you since high school," She retorted. "Besides…you're stuck with me now, too."_

_"I can live with that," He smirked. Cosmo gently pushed her off of him, and then twirled her around. "Your dress is beautiful by the way…you're beautiful. I thought my heart was going to jump right out of my when I saw you coming down the aisle."_

_"Thanks. You looked very handsome, and still do. I especially love you hat," Wanda giggled. She grabbed it from his head, and placed it on her own. He kissed her nose, and took back the hat._

_"My hat," he said, as he put it back on._

_"My husband is a goofball," Wanda told him._

_"And my wife likes to steal good-looking hats," Cosmo teased. They both smiled._

_"Hey you two, pose for a picture?" Molly asked._

_"Sure," they both replied. Cosmo wrapped his arms around Wanda, almost in a hug. Wanda placed her right hand on his arm, as she kissed his right cheek. Molly held up the camera and snapped the picture._

_"Thanks Molly," Wanda said, "Now go dance with Phillip!" Molly blushed, and Cosmo and Wanda laughed._

* * *

"And here we are, nearly ten thousand years later," Wanda finished, as she and Poof floated into the living room.

"Wow, that sounds like it must have been fun," Poof said.

"Yeah, it was," Wanda agreed.

"What was fun?" Cosmo asked, as he came around the corner. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere!"

"Sorry puddin'," Wanda apologized, "I was telling Poof about our wedding."

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Because no one ever told me the story," Poof answered.

"Oh, well it was one of the best days of my life!" Cosmo told his son.

"Aw, Cosmo!" Wanda gushed, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cosmo smirked, as Poof pretended to gag.

"Just wait, buddy. One day, you're going to love having girls kiss and hug you," Cosmo said, as he ruffled the boy's purple hair.

"Yeah right…" Poof scoffed, "girls are gross and have cooties!"

"_Hey!_" Wanda cried, defensively, trying to tease her son.

"Not you Mama, but other girls at school," The boy said.

"Poof, your best friend is a girl," Wanda pointed out.

"Well Kate doesn't act all mushy and stuff," Poof replied, as he crossed his arms.

"Ha-ha, just wait until she does act like that! Then you won't really care. You'll probably want to kiss her!" Cosmo laughed. Poof flinched, and looked sick.

"No way! That's just _gross_!" The boy complained. "I'm going outside to play…"

"Alright, but don't kiss anyone!" Cosmo chuckled. Poof stuck his tongue out at his dad, and then poofed away to see his friend Kate. She was never going to believe_ this_.

"Cosmo, did you _really_ have to tease him like that?" Wanda asked her husband.

"Yes. It's my job as his dad to tease and embarrass him!" Cosmo laughed.

"Well I can't argue with that logic," Wanda said as she rolled her eyes. Cosmo smiled at her, and draped his arms around her. She placed her hands in his green hair, and her fingers softly wrapped around the locks. Wanda pulled his head down to hers, and planted her lips firmly against his. "Can you believe it's already been 9,926 years?" Wanda asked as she pulled back a bit.

"No. Has it really been _that_ long? It only feels like it's been 9,925 years," Cosmo said with a smile. Wanda let out a sigh, but smiled back.

"Will you just kiss me again?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

* * *

**Author's Note****: Let me say a few things, in case you are confused. I did not make all these numbers up. I started with Poof's birthday, which I just put as 2008, seeing as that's the year the first episode with baby Poof came out. Poof in this story is 31, making him like a 7-year-old human, and the year is 2034. At that point, Cosmo and Wanda have been married for 9,926 years (if I did my math correctly.) So when you subtract 2034 from their marriage, you get 7892 B.C. Now, I know you might have to take in consideration the jump between B.C. and A.D, but it was just easier to do it this way. I also put in a specific month and day for their wedding because I think it'd be cool if fairies had time travel back then and would have decided to begin using calendars. That would explain the use of cameras too, since they have pictures from their wedding day, and it's pretty modern. (You guys have no idea how long I've been thinking about all these things, but it's just because I've been working on a different fic for a long time and it's almost finished. I'm just getting to the climax, and I have high hopes for that.) Also, 65 in fairy years is only about 19 or 20 in human standards, since 58 is the legal age for fairies to become adults.**

**Well now that that's all cleared up, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you weren't confused. ;D**


End file.
